1. Field of the Invention
The present invention, in general relates to fishing and, more particularly, to waders and other devices that lessen the force of current upon the legs.
It is common for fisherman who fish rivers to walk across the river sideways, with one leg upstream and one downstream. They may stop in an area for a time and cast and wait or cast and retrieve their fishing line, depending upon the technique that is being employed.
While fishing the current presses upon the side of their legs. Sometimes, the force that is exerted by the current is substantial. This is tiring.
The current also makes noise as it flows around the legs of the user. The noise made by the current is new, it did not exist before the fisherman ventured into the flowing waters. The new sounds may scare away the fish or cause them not to feed or to feed with caution.
Accordingly, there exists today a need for a wading device that lessens the force exerted upon the legs of the user and which also decreases the noise produced. Such a device would find applicability wherever a person is wading in flowing waters.
2. Description of Prior Art
Stealth waders are, in general, known. For example, the following patent describes a type of device that is used, primarily in still waters and for the purpose of approaching wildlife by walking in a forward direction. The device cannot be used to lessen the pressure (i.e., the force) when standing sideways (i.e., across) the flow of current.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,745 to Fulton, that issued Aug. 1, 2000.
While the structural arrangements of the above described device, at first appearance, may have similarities with the present invention, it differs in material respects. These differences, which will be described in more detail hereinafter, are essential for the effective use of the invention and which admit of the advantages that are not available with the prior device.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a wading device that is adapted to lessen the magnitude of the force exerted by the current upon the legs of a user.
It is also an important object of the invention to provide a wading device that is adapted to lessen the force exerted by the current when standing perpendicular with respect to the direction of current flow.
Another object of the invention is to provide a wading device that can be strapped over a leg.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a wading device that can be strapped over both legs of a user and not interfere with walking while still lessening the force exerted by the current when the user is standing perpendicular with respect to the direction of current flow.
Still yet another object of the invention is to provide a wading device that can be attached to the outside portion of each leg of a pair of waders.
Still yet another important object of the invention is to provide a wading device that is inexpensive to produce.
Still yet one further important object of the invention is to provide a wading device that lessens the amount of noise produced by the current as it passes around the legs of a user.
Briefly, a wading device that is constructed in accordance with the principles of the present invention has a generally V-shaped member that extends outward, sideways from a lower portion of a leg of a user. The device is either detachably-attachable with respect to the leg or it is attached to the outside of each leg of a pair of waders. The detachably-attachable version may be used singularly, with the V-shaped member disposed up into the current or it may be used in tandem with a second detachably-attachable version that is attached to the outside of the remaining leg, thereby reducing noise in the water.